Conventionally, attempts have been made to manufacture high-performance thin film devices, such as transistors, sensors, and the like, using a flexible substrate made of a plastic or metal thin film or the like, instead of a rigid substrate made of glass, silicon, or the like. In particular, plastic substrates having transparency and excellent durability have attracted much attention and have been expected to serve as substrates for next-generation displays. However, plastic substrates are thinner and easier to bend than glass substrates, and therefore, are considerably difficult to convey. This is a significant problem.
To address such a problem with plastic substrates, for example, Patent Document 1 describes a method of subjecting to processes, such as a photo step and the like, a complex substrate which is obtained by bonding a plastic substrate to a glass substrate which is a support substrate, using an adhesive whose adhesive force is reduced by ultraviolet light, and thereafter, separating the plastic substrate from the support substrate by irradiation with ultraviolet light through a back surface thereof. Also, Patent Document 2 describes a method of separating a plastic substrate from a support substrate by heating.
Citation List
Patent Documents
PATENT DOCUMENT 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H07-325297
PATENT DOCUMENT 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-248243